Sweet Sue and Jack
by trecebo
Summary: Dr. Seuss takes on Sue and Jack...


With apologies to Dr. Seuss, God rest his soul. Green Eggs and Ham is one of the greatest. I intended for this to be funny but like Green Eggs and Ham, it turned out quite different. I own nothing but my gift of the random and absurd given by God who enjoys laughing at therandom and absurd. Just take a look at the platypii and aardvarks...

* * *

**Sweet Sue and Jack**

_Sue is here._

_Here is Sue. _

_ > _

What to do?

What to do?

Please pick me,

Oh, Here is Sue.

>

Do you think I like you, Jack?

>

I do so like you, 

Here is Sue.

I do so like you,

I do, I do.

>

Will you wander

Here or there?

> 

I will not wander

Here or there.

I will not wander

Anywhere.

I do so like you,

Here is Sue.

I do so like you,

I do, I do.

>

Do I like you

In my house?

Why aren't you braver

Than a mouse?

> 

You can like me

In your house.

But I've not been braver

Than a mouse.

I will not wander

Here or there.

I will not wander

Anywhere.

I do so like you, Here is Sue.

I do so like you, I do, I do.

>

Do you put me

In a box?

Do you think that

I'm a fox?

> 

Well, about that box...

Yes, you're a fox.

I'm in your house.

I'm not a mouse.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

I do so like you, Here is Sue.

I do so like you, I do, I do.

>

Would you let me drive

Your car?

See me! See me!

I'll go far.

> 

I will not

Let you

Drive my car.

>

I can drive it.

You will see.

Only Bobby

crashes trees.

> 

Yeah, Bobby crashes into trees.

But not my car. Belongs to me.

I know I've put you in a box.

Want to protect my precious fox.

We'll be happy in your house.

I'll be braver than a mouse.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

I do so like you, Here is Sue.

I do so like you, I do, I do.

>

A train! A train!

A train! A train!

Once I think I rode

A train.

> 

You rode a train. Crash likes trees.

Not my car. Give back my keys.

I might open that small box.

Give some freedom to my fox.

Cuz I can be braver than a mouse.

When I come to live in your house.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

I do so like you, Here is Sue.

Might even love you, I think I do.

>

Say!

In the dark?

Here in the dark!

I cannot see you in the dark.

> 

Oh, most definitely in the dark…

>

I think we should stay

Out of the rain.

> 

But I like you in the rain.

And in the dark. You rode a train?

But not my car. Crash likes trees.

I do so love you, Sue, you see.

In your house. In my box.

I'm not a mouse. You are a fox.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

>

Do you think I like you, Jack?

> 

I do love you, do you love me back?

>

Can I take time, get back on that?

> 

Long as I can love you where you're at.

>

Do you have to say it like that?

> 

What else is left to be said?

I'm in love with you, over my head.

You are beautiful in the rain.

And you have ridden on a train.

And I'd love you in dark, but please no trees.

And you can drive my car, but give back my keys.

Do I need to let you out of my box?

Because I don't want to lose my fox.

Please let me come to your house.

I'll be brave than a mouse.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

I do so love you, I do, I do.

I do so love you, Here is Sue.

>

You do love me,

So you say.

But these rhymes,

Who talks this way?

You do love me, so you say.

> 

Sue!

If you will let me try,

I'll let go.

I'll let you fly.

>

Say!

I know I love you, I do! I do!

And I can now let go of you!

I've said all that needs be said.

It came from my heart, out past my head.

I'm soaking wet from all the rain.

And dad-gum, I've missed the train.

You took my car, and my keys.

Left me standing 'neath a drippy tree.

So I will now climb up in my box.

Waiting for my lovely fox.

I will wait here at your house.

Soaking wet, browning gray mouse.

I will not wander here or there.

I will not wander anywhere.

>

I do so love you, Here is Sue.

Now the question is up to you….

>

**THE END**


End file.
